


Always

by Ren_Luna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Luna/pseuds/Ren_Luna
Summary: Noctis calls Ignis for an unexpected visit. Could Ignis finally be about to hear the words he's always longed for?"You've got my back?""Always"
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	Always

Ignis enters the throne room, slightly puzzled. He has no scheduled meetings with Noctis today. Nevertheless, he looks forward to seeing him. Sunlight streams in from windows, illuminating Noct’s dark hair. With a deep bow, Ignis smiles and looks to his king.

“You called, Your Majesty?”

Noct rolls his eyes. “No need to be so formal, Ignis.” There’s a hint of joy in his tone that causes Ignis’s chest to tighten. He loves Noct, more than anything. Unfortunately, it just isn’t meant to be. Smiling again, he bows even lower and says in a sarcastic tone, “My apologies, Highness.” Straightening up, he looks into those blue eyes. He could be lost in them forever. “Is there something you wished to discuss?”

“What, I can’t just have a chat with my Royal Advisor?” Noct smiles playfully, raising an eyebrow.

“The King hardly has the time to waste simply chatting with me,” Ignis answers him, trying to ignore the joy he’s feeling at being called just to talk. It’s been a long time since they could really just exist together. Between Noct’s royal duties and Ignis’s own commitments, they hardly have a moment to spare.

Noct’s expression softens. “I wanted to talk about what happened ten years ago. What happened to Luna, and to you…” His blue eyes turn to the side, no longer looking at Ignis. Ah. Of course. Ignis’s heart drops. Of course he wants to talk about Luna, the woman he was meant to marry. Noctis had loved her and Ardyn had taken her away from him.

“I…see…” Ignis is a bit at a loss. What could he say to comfort Noctis? “Lady Lunafreya would be proud of you now. I hope that you know that.” He tries to force a smile to reassure him, but he can’t seem to do it.

_Noct, I wish I could make you happy. I gave my life for you once and I would do it again without hesitation._

“I wasn’t finished, Ignis. She gave her life so that I could forge a covenant with Leviathan, but _you_ gave yours as well. When we found you, dying on the floor, I didn’t know what to do. That was when I realized something.” Noct’s voice was trembling slightly.

Ignis looks confused. “Realized what, exactly?” It would be foolish to hope that Noctis loved him in return. All he had done in his life, all he would still do, it was all for Noct. But it was impossible that his feelings could be returned.

Noctis took a deep breath. “That’s when I realized just how much you meant to me. I realized that I love you, that I couldn’t live my life without you.”

Silence. Is this a joke? Are the Astrals playing some kind of trick on him, giving him false hope?

“Noct, I…” Noctis cuts him off.

“You gave up everything for me and I didn’t even realize how much I needed you by my side always. I didn’t realize I loved you, maybe even more than I loved Luna. Marry me, Ignis.”

Ignis can’t keep the tears from falling. “Of course I will, Noct. My life is yours. It always has been, and it always will be.”

Noctis is crying now too, smiling as he asks, “You’ve got my back?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I was thinking about the ending of episode Ignis verse 2 when Ignis looks up at Noctis in Insomnia and he's so happy so I thought...what if Noct asked Ignis to marry him?
> 
> Want to yell about FFXV on Twitter with me? Find me @Senpai_Why!


End file.
